


The First Time

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, series of kisses, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kisses that Kara and Alex share from the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure where this came from but this is probably all there will be of it. Hope you enjoy. Also, sexy times in one scene so be warned.

The first time it happens Kara is fourteen to Alex’s fifteen and she's been with the Danvers a little over a year. Jeremiah has only just died and Alex is still withdrawn from everyone, still pulling away and throwing herself into activities and people, relationships that aren't good for her. And Kara is still a little unsure when it comes to human customs and the things that are appropriate between sisters because she's never had a sister and so many things are different on Earth. One afternoon after school Kara finds Alex pressing another girl from her grade up against a wall in the courtyard, kissing her, and assumes that it's a simple custom between friends. That night Kara wakes Alex from one of the older girl’s worst nightmares yet. Only when Alex has finally calmed down does Kara lean in and press her lips against Alex’s. It takes longer than it should but in the end Alex pushes Kara away, “What the hell was that?”

“I saw you with that girl today,” Kara says, “I thought,” she shakes her head, “I don't know what I thought.”

“Just,” Alex falters because she didn't exactly not enjoy the kiss, even though she shouldn't have enjoyed it at all and she certainly won't admit enjoying it, “just ask permission next time”

Kara nods, snuggles down into the older girl’s arms, Alex’s lips pressed to the crown of Kara’s head, “Love you, Lex.”

“Love you too, now sleep, we have an early morning.” Kara only hums and closes her eyes.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

The second time it happens Kara is twenty-one and Alex is twenty-two, they’re in Alex’s apartment off campus after her graduation. Kara rests her head on the back of the couch and watches a more than slightly tipsy Alex dance around the living room, “I cannot believe I’m finally finished with school,” she cheers, bottle of wine in one hand and remote for the stereo in the other.

Kara grins, she’s thought about taking both things away from Alex more than once but in the end, seeing the other woman so happy has stopped her. “You are drunk, Alex.”

Pointing at Kara with a stupid grin on her face Alex nods, “Yes I am.” She sets both the wine bottle and the stereo remote on the table when her favorite song comes on. Reaching out she grabs Kara’s wrist, “Come on, you’re gonna dance with me.”

Laughing Kara falls into dancing with her sister, more than used to impromptu dance parties with the older girl after ten years together. When the song ends and a slow one comes on, alerting Kara to the fact that while she’d believed the radio had been playing all night it was actually either CDs or some playlist Alex had made. She goes to move away from Alex, her feelings are already too confusing, have been for years, and seeing the woman she’s supposed to think of as a sister so free is both torture and the best thing she ever witnessed. Before she can move too far from Alex, the dark haired woman places her hands on Kara’s waist. “Nope, you're not going anywhere,” she says quietly, pulling Kara flush against her body.

“Alex,” Kara says quietly.

“Just dance, Kara,” Alex says just as quietly, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder, “it's just a dance.” She whispers, “I just want you to dance with me.”

Kara nods, “Okay, Lex.” She brings one of Alex’s hands up, interlocking their fingers together and resting their hands against her chest. “I'm proud of you,” she tells Alex, pressing a kiss to the older girl’s temple. Alex hums, nuzzling into Kara’s neck, “Alex,” Kara whispers. Alex looks up at her and before Kara can say another word her lips have been claimed in a kiss more tender, softer and more meaningful than any she's had since she was fourteen years old and kissed the girl in her arms for the first time.

Suddenly Alex pulls away, “Oh god, Kara, I'm -” Kara places a finger against Alex’s lips and then leans back in for another kiss. “Kara,” Alex whispers when she pulls back again, “we -”

“Tonight, right now,” Kara says, “we can do whatever you want.”

Alex shakes her head, “Just hold me,” she says quietly, “keep the nightmares away.”

Kara doesn't know where the request comes from but she easily wraps her arms tighter around Alex, “I've got you, Lex, and nothing is gonna get you while I'm here.”

“I know,” Alex whispers and leans up to place another quick kiss against Kara’s lips, what proves to be the last of the night.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Then next time it happens Kara is twenty-two and Alex is twenty-three and they're going on a road trip to National City. Kara’s new job starts in two weeks and Alex has two weeks of vacation from the lab so they're gonna take their time while they make the trek to National City.

Kara rushes down the steps of her former apartment building, Alex is waiting for her. “You ready, babe?” Alex questions even as Kara barrels into her, “Whoa, girl,” she says even while wrapping her arms tightly around the younger girl.

Looking up at her Alex, Kara smiles, “Can we take the long way round?”

Laughing Alex holds up the map in her hand, “Already got our route planned.” Kara reaches for the map but Alex snatches it away, “Nope, I've already got the first half of the journey memorized, so until we reach our stop for the night you don't get the map.”

“Alex,” Kara whines but the older woman shakes her head. “Please,” she says with a pout.

“No,” Alex says firmly, her lips forming a thin line.

Kara leans up, presses a short kiss to Alex’s lips, “Pretty please.”

“No, Kara,” Alex says firmly and Kara leans back in, kissing Alex tenderly, exploring the older woman’s mouth with her own tongue, it's the deepest kiss they've shared. Alex shakes her head, “That won't work,” she tells the younger woman but leans down for another kiss anyway, “now, get in the car, alien girl,” she whispers in Kara’s ear, her nose buried in Kara’s hair.

Smiling Kara turns her head and steals another kiss, wondering how it's come to this, how it's come to stealing kisses every chance they can but never declaring what they're doing or what it means. But for now it's enough, for now she'll take what she can get.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Kara’s twenty-four, Alex is twenty-five and in the past few days Kara has saved a plane with Alex inside, learned the other woman works for a secret government agency and nearly lost Alex. The nearly losing Alex part is what causes Kara’s heart to stutter in her chest every time she thinks about it.

Losing Alex and saving the plane are one in the same but she views them as two different entities. On that plane she saved more than just Alex’s life, but if that plane had crashed, she'd have lost, she'd have lost everything. “Come over tonight,” Kara says into the phone.

“I'm supposed to catch a make up flight to Geneva tonight,” Alex says.

“Look tell Henshaw you can't go,” Kara demands, “I don't want you on a plane right now, Alex, I can't stand the thought of you being on a plane right now.”

Alex can detect the panic in Kara’s voice, “Okay,” she finally says, “okay, I'll talk to Hank, he should be relatively understanding of this.”

“Good,” Kara says, “if he isn't tell him too bad.”

“Kara,” Alex says quietly, “I'm safe.”

“I know that, okay,” Kara says, “in my head at least but I need, I need to feel it.”

“Okay,” Alex finally says, “I’ll be over about 7.”

“Okay, see you then.”

At seven on the dot Kara pulls open the door to her apartment, having been watching for Alex, and grasps the older woman’s wrist, pulling her into the apartment and into Kara’s arms. Kara doesn't give her time to speak and instead brings their lips together in a nearly bruising kiss. When their lips part she tucks Alex’s head under her chin, tightens her hold on the dark haired woman and refuses to let go.

“Kara,” Alex whispers, fingers running lightly up and down Kara’s bare shoulder, “I'm okay, baby,” she whispers and Kara’s not sure where the term of endearment comes from but she wants to hear it again. “I'm safe, you saved me. You made sure I was safe.”

“What if I hadn't though?” Kara turns her head, nose brushing Alex’s hair and inhaling the fruity scent of the other woman’s shampoo, “What if I'd gone straight to bed? Or painted instead of falling down in front of the tv? A million things, Alex, a million things could have gone wrong and I'd have never told you, you would have never known.”

“Known what, Kara?” Alex questions quietly.

Kara pulls back, meets Alex’s eyes, she wants to see the other woman when she says this, “I love you, Alex,” she says quietly, hand coming up to rest against Alex’s cheek and thumb stroking over the soft skin there, “I'm in love with you. I have been since I was fourteen years old and I stole my first kiss from you.” She pulls Alex into another kiss, “I know it can't be more than this, more than kisses that shouldn't even happen but I need you to know that I love you.”

Reaching up Alex threads her fingers into Kara’s hair, pulling the younger woman down and into her, sealing their lips together in a far more intimate kiss than the one Kara had pulled her into. She rests her forehead against Kara’s, “This has always been so much more than stolen kisses that shouldn’t even happen,” Alex says. “I know I’ve let it go too long without telling you that. I know I’ve been too scared to let you know that I love you.” She pulls Kara’s lips back to hers, “I’m in love with you too, Kara, have been since I was fifteen and you kissed me because you didn’t know that it wasn’t just some custom among humans.”

“You looked so shocked that night,” the younger woman says as Alex’s hands slide from her hair and rest against her chest, Kara’s hands coming up to wrap around the older woman, “I was so scared you were going to hate me but then we got closer and then closer still.” She's quiet for long moments, bringing each of Alex’s hands up to press kisses to the older woman’s palms, “I love you,” she whispers, needing to express it for real, to give herself over to the emotion she's kept bottled up for so very long.

Alex leans up, her lips playing lightly and then more firmly over over Kara’s, “I love you, my Kara.”

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Kara lands on the balcony, her landing quiet. She reaches down, unzipping her boots and slipping them off before padding on sock covered feet towards the open door. Inside her apartment she pulls the sliding door quietly to and flicks the lock into place. She's known, she always knows, where Alex is since the older woman had let herself into Kara’s apartment hours earlier after Hank sent her home. Weaving her way around furniture in the dark she slips into her bedroom and leans in the doorway for long moments.

Alex is resting her head on Kara’s pillow, face buried in the fabric. They haven't gone passed kissing and gentle exploration of hidden curves but they also hadn't spent a single night apart unless work called them away since they'd both said I love you. “Come to bed, alien girl, I can hear you thinking,” Alex mumbles, turning her head so she can see Kara in the doorway.

The look the older woman is giving her, so sleepy and rumpled, has Kara moving to the bed, leaning down to Alex and capturing her lips in a heady kiss. Alex turns over onto her back and pulls Kara down, the younger woman falling onto the bed beside her. That’s not enough for Alex who tugs her even closer, “I want to feel you,” she says and guides Kara into a position that leaves the younger woman straddling her hips. When Kara’s lips meet Alex’s once more their breasts brush together and Kara feels her nipples begin to harden. Alex’s nails scratch over the fabric of Kara’s super suit covering the younger woman’s stomach. “This needs to go,” she says against Kara’s lips.

Standing Kara sheds her suit at super speed, considering putting her pajamas on, instead she forgoes them, crawling from the foot of the bed up towards Alex. She follows the lines of Alex’s body, hands and knees on either side of the older woman as she hovers above her. When she's looking down into Alex’s eyes she leans down, kissing her with all the love she feels. Alex’s hands rest on her waist and Kara’s feels her fingertips dig into skin before Alex pulls her down so that their bodies are flush together, Kara’s covering Alex’s.

“Are you sure?” Kara whispers as she pulls away slightly, her forehead still resting against Alex’s. “This is -”

“This is what I've wanted for much longer than the three months we've been doing  _ this _ , Kara,” Alex says, finger pressed to Kara’s lips.

“Me too,” Kara whispers leaning down to kiss the woman below her once more but this time her kisses travel lower, down Alex’s neck until she meets the cotton fabric of Alex’s shirt, “This has to go,” she says with a grin, sitting up and pulling Alex with her, lifting the cotton tank over Alex’s head and tossing it towards the corner. She hums to herself when she finds that Alex isn't wearing a bra or pants, having assumed the other woman was wearing her favorite short shorts under the too long t-shirt. “Naughty Alex,” she mutters as her lips return to Alex’s chest, nipping across the other woman’s collarbone, “you planned on this happening when I got home, didn't you?”

“Mmm, maybe,” Alex says, tilting her head when Kara starts kissing back up her neck. Beginning her descent down Alex’s chest once more, open mouth kisses, sharp nips and gentle swipes of her tongue turning Alex’s breathing ragged even before Kara takes a rosy nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardening nub and drawing a long moan from Alex’s lips.

Continuing down Alex’s body, lavishing it with kisses and light scrapes of her teeth Kara makes her way progressively lower, paying special attention to the little spots she finds that drive Alex crazy. Like the spot on her left hip, just above Alex’s tattoo, and when did Alex get a tattoo, of Kara’s initials no less. When she reaches the apex of Alex’s thighs she presses short kisses along her inner thighs, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the scrap of lace covering Alex’s sex and coming back surprised when she can already taste Alex on her lips where the older woman has soaked through her underwear.

Needing more she hooks her finger in the sides of Alex’s underwear and works them quickly down the other woman’s hips. Moving back in she leans forward, taking an experimental swipe and finding herself instantly addicted to the flavor. She dives in with vigor then, nipping gently over Alex’s outer lips and soothing them with her tongue. Alex’s moans have grown louder and more frequent and when Kara takes her clit between her lips Alex’s hand laces in Kara’s hair, a firm grip encouraging Kara on in her ministrations as she slips two fingers inside of Alex, curling them just so and sending the other woman crashing over the edge. When Kara has brought Alex through her orgasm she brings her fingers to her lips, savoring the taste of Alex left behind on her skin.

Alex tugs her up the bed and into a heated kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue, “Mmm,” she hums in Kara’s arms, “give me just a minute and then you're in for it,” Alex says with a grin. She leans in again, kissing Kara softer this time, “I love you,” she says, “truly.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara whispers back, forehead resting against Alex’s until the other woman throws her onto her back and straddles her.

“My turn.”

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Eliza plans to come visit at Thanksgiving and Alex freaks out because Eliza will blame her for Kara taking on the mantle of Supergirl and because she's terrified Eliza will figure out her and Kara. “Baby,” Kara says quietly the night before Eliza is supposed to arrive, “everything is going to be okay. You're strong, Lex,” she whispers, pulling Alex tighter against her side, her warm Kryptonian skin providing warmth to Alex’s slightly cooler skin in the slightly chilly apartment. “We can make it through this.”

“What if she doesn't approve of us, Kara?” She looks up at the woman holding her, “I won't lose you.”

Kara pulls Alex up so that their foreheads rest against one another, “You are not going to lose me, not ever.” Running her fingers through Alex’s hair Kara tilts her head so their lips brush, “If you don't want to continue this because Eliza doesn't approve, if she finds out or we tell her, then I'll go back to being your best friend or your sister or whatever you want me to be but you are never going to lose me.”

Sliding down Kara’s body a bit Alex presses her face into the hollow of Kara’s neck, “I don't want us to go back to being less than what we are now.”

“Then we won't,” Kara says simply, “we’ll try and make Eliza see but if she won't then we can go from there.”

“She’ll see though, right? She’ll understand?”

“Yeah,” Kara says quietly, praying for all the world that Eliza either won't find out about them or if she does that she can accept them. “Alex,” she says quietly, “I'm not gonna be able to sleep without you.”

Alex nuzzles her way closer to Kara, “I have tried to think of anything I could so that we wouldn’t have to sleep alone.” She sighs against Kara’s neck, “We could just tell, Mom.”

Kara presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, “Not if you aren’t ready we couldn’t. I won’t push you into telling Eliza just because I won’t be able to sleep by myself.”

“Kara,” Alex whispers quietly, “I want a future with you, a future that means more than people seeing us as foster sisters. You aren’t pushing me into telling Mom anything. And I can’t sleep without you either.”

Kara tightens her hold on Alex, “Lets sleep on it and we’ll decide in the morning.”

Nodding Alex snuggles more fully into Kara’s embrace, deciding that she won’t be moving from her living mattress for the night, “You know you’re comfortable?”

A chuckle slips past Kara’s lips and she presses a kiss to the dark haired woman’s temple, “So you continue to tell me whenever you decide to sleep like this. Especially when the apartment gets too cold, which apparently it is tonight because your feet feel like ice cubes.”

“Well someone left the balcony doors open again.” Listening to the steady beat of Kara’s heart she closes her eyes, “Besides I sleep beside a living furnace every night.”

As if to prove her point Alex tangles her legs with Kara’s, her feet pressing into the other woman’s calves, “I may not get exceptionally cold but that’s cold even too me, do you want me to cut the heat up?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to move.” Kara shakes her head and then gives a slight shove with just a bit of strength from her foot, sending them hovering in the air and moving towards the living room where the thermostat is.

Alex’s arms have taken a death grip on Kara’s waist, “The things I do for you,” she murmurs while turning the heat up until it clicks on and then lowering it just a touch.

“It’s because you love me.”


End file.
